The Dark Embrace
The Dark Embrace is a loosely affiliated band of Demon Hunters, and other shadowy warriors of questionable moral ethics. The guild premises is based upon lore that has not been fully explored and elaborated upon from the black harvest warlock quest chain and the motivations behind the actions of Illidan Stormrage based upon the novels, Warcraft 3 campaigns and in-game World of Warcraft lore provided to us. We are a RP circle that sticks strictly to the lore that has been provided to us by Blizzard Entertainment while filling in the grey areas and unanswered plot holes with our own interpretations that we attempt to keep as realistic and as sensible as we can manage. The Demon Hunters and other affiliates that are deemed useful to the hunt are dedicated, body, mind and soul to the complete and utter destruction of the Burning Legion. We accomplish this tasks in a number of ways through singling out and destroying legion affiliated demons throughout our forests, to hunts issued upon marked targets both legion affiliated or not that pose a threat to our goals, to cunning and guile of undermining the burning legion's command structure to cause riots, descension, power struggles and civil war among the commanders of the burning shadow Our methods are viewed as being utterly draconian and extreme. Civilian casualties and collateral damage to us are inconsequential to achieving our goals.To us, burning down an entire village or slaughtering innocents our target is hiding behind is considered to be an acceptable loss. There is nowhere our target can hide nor barrier of hostages he can take that will invoke the hesitation of our wrath. We are the reason why warden characters wish to keep us locked away or hunted down. Our tools for the hunt usually wind up doing far more harm than good, and in our hatred and blind fanaticism to the burning legion’s obliteration, we show little remorse to the path of chaos and destruction carved in the wake of our hunt. We bring misfortune and lamentations to those around us wherever we go in exchange for extremely effective methods for destroying demons and the masters that hold their leashes. Our benevolent intentions often go unnoticed and are hidden in the shadows, turning the tide of Azeroths war against the legion in our Ex-kins favor in exchange for their bitterness and ire in doing what we believe is necessary. We do whatever it takes to annihilate the legion even if it means those in our way, innocent or not must suffer. We provide training and tutelage of our methods to those that wish traverse down the dark path of eternal damnation. Character thero’shan survival is not guaranteed. We will not forcibly kill off characters (OOC consent will be asked first) but unworthy or meek at heart may be abandoned along the path should they be found wanting. According to Altruis the Sufferer, Illidan personally trained five of Kael’thas’s Sindorei to be demon hunters. The Great Shan’do put the blood elves through excruciating trials that would have defeated most fully trained demon hunters. Three of the blood elves died during the training, and the fourth was driven to insanity. Only one of the elves succeeded. Our training will attempt to mimic Illidans brutality, for every one success there will be many other fatalities that will be facilitated through events of us killing off NPC generated characters. “We will not train lesser predators, we will only recruit equals.” Category:Demon Hunters Category:Demonic Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:The Dark Embrace